


A Part of You, Too

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Oh Sehun, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Baekhyun wants to be in the maknae line, too. He doesn't care if it involves an eribong. He likes it, actually.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	A Part of You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF THREESOMES AREN'T YOUR THING! So I asked some of you guys on twitter (follow me @ParkBaekkieeee) if I should write SeKaiYeol or SeKaiBaek, and SeKaiBaek won! So here you go sekaibaekists! This holy trinity is honestly one of my secret ships~ Don't look at your lighstick when you read it!

Sometimes though, Baekhyun wishes he's one of the maknae line, too.

But unfortunately he's not. After the older members Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing, comes already himself, and it kind of sucks. Being the leader in Super M is already a pain in the ass having to look after a bunch of kids, not that he hates it, honestly. It's just that, well, age is a huge matter in Korea and a one or a two-year gap among a social circle is actually a big deal.

Maknae line in EXO basically consists of Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun. But since Kyungsoo doesn't address him as _'Baekhyun hyung'_ and just call him ' _Hey, Baekhyun'_ or worst _'Y_ _ow, Bitch_ _'_ , he's automatically eliminated from the sub-group. It'll be plain weird if Kyungsoo suddenly calls him hyung. He better stays the way he does.

So what Baekhyun means by he wishes to be in the maknae line is that, he wants to join Sehun and Jongin. _Specifically_.

Being with these two guys for more than eight years and having watched them grow into fine adults, he has already witnessed and mastered how special their relationship is towards each other.

Since Jongin and Sehun are born at the same year, they're automatically friends. There are no restrictions, boundaries, and limitations between them. They comfortably say whatever they wanna say toward each other without being rude. They can speak in _banmal_ , they share inside jokes the two of them only know, they have a lot of common interests, likes, dislikes, and points of view in life due to growing up in the same generation. They also have similar tastes when it comes to fashion, music, food, sense of humor, and basically everything under the sun.

Well, Baekhyun can relate to that at some point towards his also fellow same-age friends Chanyeol and Jongdae. But seriously, these two guys are just not that striking and almost close to being boring. Baekhyun can exclude himself, given the fact that everybody can testify he has an outgoing and hilarious personality.

Chanyeol and Jongdae--- they are both romanticist. They're too vanilla and soft. Baekhyun hasn't tried Jongdae yet (and he has no plans to) but he hears Minseok complain over the phone that his co-vocalist prefers to fuck slow and gentle. He's had enough of that with Chanyeol already, for pete's sake.

Now that he thinks about it, some perverted fans (who know he and Chanyeol are fucking) think all this time that Chanyeol does it hard and rough. But honestly, no. He doesn't. And he will never be. He's neither Christian Grey nor any wild daddies on gay pornography. He's not a sex beast who dirty-talks and uses kinky sex toys in a foreplay. He's not the type to throw you on the bed and slap your ass hard. He doesn't even know what BDSM is until he caught him once masturbating to that genre on Jongin's laptop. Chanyeol got traumatized after that and Baekhyun had to make him stop crying by a forehead kiss.

To sum it up, Park Chanyeol is an ordinary man who loves missionary positions, warm cuddles, shower sex with a lot of kissing, and morning blowjobs under the blanket. He treats him like he's an innocent little virgin, babying him and handling him with proper care as if he were fragile, using protection every fuck session no matter how Baekhyun begs to just not use a goddamned condom and just go fuck him hard until he can't walk. But no. Chanyeol won't oblige to his requests; he has a gentle heart. Too gentle. He even apologizes when he orgasms first, making up to him by rimming his asshole for two hours straight.

That is really thoughtful and sweet, but honestly, Baekhyun is not having any of that shit tonight especially now that he is fucking horny after having accidentally walked into Jongin and Sehun having sixty-nine at Kyungsoo's room.

At first, Baekhyun ignored the message. He's honestly lowkey been sensing an open invitation from his two younger bandmates though, but he doesn't wanna assume things considering he's the hyung and the older one. Sehun would throw sensual glances at him in the practice room as he stares juicily at his ass. Jongin would purposely get naked in front of him, smirking at his dumb reaction. Other times, the two of them would team up and intentionally show him they're fucking in the bathroom and saying it was an accident that they forgot to lock the door.

He is aware what these two maknaes have been doing to ease sexual frustrations and he's cool with it, but is leaving the door wide open as they fuck each others' throat still an accident?

_Nope_. He guesses not.

" _Ahhh_. Jongin... Suck me harder..."

"Put my cock back into your mouth, Sehunnie..."

The dick inside Baekhyun's boxers is hardening even more as he stares at the obscenity right in front of him, and before he knows it, he's already half-naked, pants and underwear discarded. He is pumping his aroused cock inside his fist while enjoying the free show.

"Mnggh," he moans under his breath, a little too loud, that causes the two guys to look at him standing at the door. "Oops. Sorry."

He doesn't sound too apologetic at all.

Neither are they looking too surprised either.

Sehun grins and pops Jongin's dick out of his lips, giving the shaft languid strokes instead. "Well, look who's being such a voyeurist."

"Enjoying the VIP standing, Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun flushes, but doesn't even bother stop jerking off, "K-keep going... D-don't mind me... I'll just watch you two..."

The maknaes share a laugh. Jongin pulls Sehun closer to his body so that their chest are flushed to each other. Squeezing Sehun's jaw, he attacks the younger's lips with his hungry tongue and laps the inside of his mouth as they make out heatedly. Sehun grinds his erection against Jongin's belly, meanwhile Jongin is furiously thrusting his hips up to tease the crack of Sehun's asshole as they continue sucking faces. Not contented, Sehun leans away and eats Jongin's nipple afterwards, eliciting a cry from the dancer.

Baekhyun is panting heavily now, teasing the slit of his cock using his own fingernail while fucking the hole he made using his own hand.

"Just, just fuck him..."

"Who?" Jongin asks him coyly, allowing Sehun to nibble on his neck and plant hickeys wherever he wants to. "Me? Or Sehun?"

"I don't care who fucks who! I just wanna see a fucking penetration," Baekhyun curses. He manages to take a seat on the couch, spreading his legs extra wide as he jacks off, "I'll finger myself while you two do it... Come on."

"What a horny promiscuous bitch," Sehun mutters, chuckling. He gestures his fingers playfully at Jongin. "Hey, baby. Come here to Daddy."

Jongin sniffles, lazily rolling on the bed, "Okay."

"Faster! This cock ain't gonna fuck that ass on its own."

"All right! Why so impatient?"

Jongin crawls on all fours and wiggles his tanned butt in the air, much to Baekhyun's delight. Baekhyun's wide eyes grow luscious when Sehun eases a lubed finger inside Jongin's tight entrance. He imitates it too, pushing two digits covered in lube inside his own stretched hole as he observes the scene keenly.

"Oh, shit," Jongin curses, burying his flushed face into the pillow when he feels a wet muscle circling his asshole, slurping its tightness into an addicting heat. "Are you eating my ass right now?"

Sehun peeks at him, "What, you don't like it?"

"No. I fucking love it."

Baekhyun is honestly loving this beautiful sight. Here we have Sehun who has his whole nose buried inside Jongin's butt, licking and suckling his anus greedily up to his balls. Jongin must be too pleased by it; his throbbing cock hanging in between his legs is casually dripping precum on the pillow, and Baekhyun wants to envelope that big dick inside his whole mouth.

"Dammit, Sehun. Just get on with it, will you," Jongin complains, "Put your cock inside of me."

"As you wish, babe," Sehun snickers, and then he is without further ado, ramming his rigid cock directly into that awaiting hole, fucking Jongin relentlessly. "There! How about that?"

"Argh! That's what I'm talking about! Come on, deeper!" Jongin begs, clawing on the sheets as Sehun fucks him dogstyle, "Is this what you've only got? Is your big cock only for pissing?"

"Fucking bastard," Sehun angrily and harshly grabs Jongin's mop of sweaty hair. He uses all his strength to raise one of Jongin's long legs, before he starts penetrating his ass sidewards in a deep and strong manner, "Still got something to say, baby?"

Jongin hums sensually, shaking his head in pleasure.

"Aaaahhhh.... Feels amazing, Sehun... Keep on fucking me like that... Yeah... Your cock is hitting that spot... Very good!"

"Oh god... Ugh... That's so hot, Jongin... Fuck him like that, yeah... Mnnnghhh... My fingers aren't enough, I need more," Baekhyun looks around the room in search for anything that can substitute for his exhausted slender fingers. He is envious of that hard cock inside Jongin. He wants something bigger, thicker, and longer in his ass, too. "Ah, this will do."

"What are you gonna do with that, Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun, who's in the middle of fucking a moaning mess Jongin, asks.

"Hey, that's mine," Jongin interrupts. Sehun pulls his cock out and enters back in one swift move, thrusting powerfully. "Ah, shit, babe! That feels good! Do that again... Dammit!"

"Yeah? You like this, Kim Jongin? You like getting your dirty ass drilled by my big cock!?"

"Yes, Daddy Oh! Fuck me hard and don't ever stop!"

"Moan my name, then."

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun clears his throat.

"Hey. If you don't mind me using this, I'll borrow it first," he mutters, coating with lube the lightstick he stole from Kyungsoo's cabinet. He eases the wide tip slowly inside his ass, his face scrunching in combined pain and pleasure, "Ahhh... It's going in... Oh god, Sehun... Jongin... fuck, fuck, fuck... The lighstick is entering me..."

Sehun and Jongin both stare awestruck at their lovely little hyung fucking himself with the _e_ _ribong version 3_. Thankfully, it's not connected to the bluetooth. It's just on white mode.

"Sehun, look at him," Jongin whispers, cackling at Baekhyun's obnoxious state pleasuring himself with the EXO's official fanlight until the hexagon 3D head is only showing in his ass. "Should we help him out? He looks so fucking hot and sexy like that."

"What, should we connect it to Wyth app and dance Tender Love?"

"Pffft. That's a nice background music as you get your ass pounded by my cock. _Tenderly."_

"Make me come, then," Sehun answers, kissing Jongin on the lips as a reply. Exchanging their roles, he's the one lying on his back this time, stretching his legs apart for Jongin to have a view of his standing cock and pink asshole. "Now. Fuck me."

"Time for me to top now?" Jongin laughs. "I still wanna have your cock buried in my ass, though. I haven't come yet."

"Then, you can come inside me. How's that?"

"All right, babe."

"Good."

As Baekhyun fucks himself with the eribong, he also watches how Jongin deepthroats Sehun's gigantic dick. Feeling hornier, he takes out the lightstick and joins it with his slick fingers again. He rams them altogether inside his asshole while looking lustily at the process of Jongin sucking Sehun off. He sees how Jongin hallows his cheeks and bobs his head down that enormous cock, and _damn_ , that must be so delicious as hell.

"Ready?" Jongin asks Sehun, tracing the other's twitching asshole with his now erect cock.

"Yeah. Fuck me hard like what you'd always do."

"Okay, baby. I'll do what you want."

Baekhyun changes his position too, mirroring Sehun now lying on the bed now. He studies closely how Jongin abuses Sehun's hole by gyrating his hips at an immense speed. His other hand crawls on his neglected dick and furiously strokes it in time with fucking his asshole by the fanlight all at once.

"Ah... Jongin... Faster! Harder! Deeper! Come on!"

"Yeah? You want more, bitch!? How about you go fuck yourself into my dick?"

This sight is just too sinful and filthy. He imagines himself being on Sehun's position or in Jongin's position. He wants to fuck Sehun's ass. He wants Jongin to fuck his ass. He wants to fuck Jongin's ass. He wants to get fucked by Sehun, too. He wants the both of them to fuck him altogether. He wants to be on the receiving end of everything. Either way, he needs to come right now.

"Hey. You wanna come now, Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun asks from his laid out position on the bed.

Baekhyun nods his head furiously. "Fuck, yeah!"

"You should do it together, then," Jongin encourages, before Sehun is spasming underneath his body and spurting his rich cum all over his chest. He can see right from here that Baekhyun has reached his peak as well.

Baekhyun nonchalantly throws the cummed lightstick on the floor, and he can already imagine their precious EXO-Ls' reaction if they found out what their oppa did to their eribong. _Sorry, Eriya. Oppa is just too horny._

"Goddammit," he heaves and plays with his softening dick lazily, "I'm so spent..."

"Shit, babe. How are you still so tight after getting fucked by a cock four times a week," Jongin mumbles, also coming all the way inside Sehun's hot insides clenching his butt. Some white fluid manage to trickle down Sehun's soft inner thighs. "Damn, this is amazing..."

"Come here, Jongin," Sehun pulls him down and giggles, "I wanna kiss you."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Again."

As he slowly rides his climax, Baekhyun's gaze softens while watching the two maknaes kiss gently and passionately. He knows they have a thing, maybe like what he and Chanyeol have, probably? He's not really sure. He just smiles secretly at the sight.

"Baekhyun hyung. Dressing up already? We're not yet done."

Baekhyun stops trying to put on his pants back after semi-cleaning himself. Jongin is smugly offering him a grin meanwhile Sehun is at the door, closing it and locking it securely.

"Don't you wanna join us?" Sehun asks teasingly. "For real this time?"

"Don't tell me jacking off to our sex is enough for you?" Jongin follows, clicking his tongue. "Don't you wanna have a threesome?"

Who is Baekhyun to say no to that?

"Sure! Why not?"

In no time the three of them are already in the shower, back to being naked and cocks rock-hard again. Baekhyun has his back hitting the cold bathroom tiles with Jongin on his left arm and Sehun on his right arm, pinning him down. He doesn't know it could be possible being kissed double-handedly in this kind of way. Both younger males are making out with him, kissing him open-mouthedly and entering their couple of tongues inside his only one mouth. He is being kissed with two pairs of lips, and he has to accommodate them all, loving the fullness it brings to his arousal.

"Ugh, Baekhyun... You're so sexy," Jongin mumbles against his neck as he beautifies the skin with fresh red hickeys. Baekhyun threads his fingers through Jongin's wet hair as the male sucks on it like a vampire. "Mnghh..."

"God, Jongin... Go on and mark me..."

Meanwhile Sehun smirks at him and goes lower down his chest, darting his tongue out to lick around his sensitive nipples. Baekhyun has to guide Sehun's head and shove it to his perked nips so that the youngest can lap them like a hungry wolf.

"Ah, Sehun... That's right. Bite it and lick it," Baekhyun hisses, and then he is shivering when Sehun puts his nipple in between his teeth to nibble it teasingly. It sends an electrifying sensation down his erect cock. "Shit... That feels so fucking good!"

Jongin and Sehun turn to stare at each other, sharing one devilish and knowing look, before they decide to go down on Baekhyun's cock, kneeling before it. A gasps escapes Baekhyun's hanging mouth when two hands grab his aroused dick to stroke the base and massage his balls, all at the same time.

"For taking care of us within all these years, I think you deserve a reward, Baekhyun hyung," Jongin says, before he takes Baekhyun's average cock inside his mouth for a sloppy blowjob. "Mnnghhhh..."

"Oh god, the vibrato, Jongin... It hits the spot," Baekhyun screeches, feeling Jongin's vibrating throat rubbing against the veins of his dick. Sehun tugs him down, causing him to slide lower and open his legs wider. "What are you doing, Sehun?"

"I'm gonna eat your ass. Been wanting to do this for so long," Sehun answers, licking his lips and landing his wet tongue around Baekhyun's swollen entrance. "Mnghh... Baekhyun, you taste so sweet..."

Baekhyun is awkwardly standing against the wall, being sucked off in the cock and being eaten out in the asshole by his favorite little brothers. He has to grip each of their hairs to have better leverage, moaning and screaming every now and then as Sehun and Jongin slap his ass cheeks alternately.

"Fuck me, you two. Please," Baekhyun desperately begs, legs shaking after their foreplay, "I want your cocks inside my asshole."

"You sure you can take it?" Jongin asks with genuine worry.

"We're both big, you know," Sehun says, massaging his hyung's reddish butt.

"I have tried two huge dildos before so I guess, yeah, I can do it," Baekhyun admits, resulting him a pink blush on the cheeks, "And I'm sure you two will handle me well..."

Sehun and Jongin exchange fond looks, shrugging. "Okay."

"Hold on to my shoulders," Jongin says, lifting up Baekhyun's smaller frame so that the oldest is being sandwiched between him and Sehun. "That's right. Then wrap your legs around my waist."

"Spread your ass, Baekhyun hyung. I'll support you from the back," Sehun mutters behind Baekhyun, protectively holding his arm for support. "Ready?"

Baekhyun takes a deep nervous breath, and he's glad that the warm shower is making him calm. He's been wanting all of this to happen someday--- being penetrated by both Jongin and Sehun's cocks like this. Suspended above the floor while squished against the two taller and younger males, they are holding him securely for him not to fall. His asshole is gaped and stretched so wide to properly accommodate the two's impressive lengths.

"Yeah. I'm ready... Please fuck me..."

From the back, Sehun eases inside Baekhyun's hole first slowly, restraining himself to fuck him already as he patiently waits. Jongin who is in front, slides in next into Baekhyun's tightness, joining Sehun's cock so that the two of their dicks are fitted snugly inside Baekhyun's asshole.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, I FEEL SO TOTALLY FULL," Baekhyun cries wantonly, feeling two wonderful cocks filling his ass and rubbing against his sensitive hot walls. It causes his head to reel in great pleasure and tolerable pain. "JONGIN... SEHUN... Move..."

Nodding, both Sehun and Jongin fuck him with balanced forces. Sehun going deep and Jongin pulling down; then Sehun moving back and Jongin easing in. They do that in a swift, steady, and organized rhythm, considering they are EXO's main dancers. Baekhyun is so much thankful for that. He is very overwhelmed with this completeness going inside his ass, especially seeing Jongin and Sehun wildly making out beside his face. They are sucking, licking, biting, and moaning against each other's mouths as they penetrate him at the same single time.

"Sehun, you enjoying this?"

"Hell, yeah!"

The friction of Jongin and Sehun's rubbing cocks inside Baekhyun's body is causing more arousal to the both of them. It feels so fucking gratifying.

"Look at you, Baekhyun hyung. You are such a horny slut being fucked by two cocks balls deep," Sehun teases, thrusting inside Baekhyun's abused hole from behind with a practiced speed. "You sure love it, don't you?"

"Y-yes... I love it, Sehun... I love your cock so much," Baekhyun whines, snaking a hand around his own ignored cock as he grinds the glistening head against Jongin's toned abs, "More... More... Please... Fuck me harder!"

"Your walls are clenching all around me... I feel like I'm about to go insane at how tight you are," Jongin mumbles against the crook of Baekhyun's neck. The older's sweaty body bounces and jiggles every time he fucks him upwards, "Ugh, shit... Baekhyun hyung... Sehunnie..."

"Yes," Baekhyun and Sehun reply in chorus.

"I wanna fuck Baekhyun hyung's mouth."

At the mention of that, Baekhyun automatically adjusts himself so that he is facing Jongin's crotch as Sehun spreads his butt cheeks apart, thrusting into him faster. Holding Baekhyun's face inside his strong palms, Jongin slaps the older's messy cheeks using his thick cock before forcefully shoving it inside his throat. Baekhyun has his face occupied by Jongin's dick while his ass is also filled with Sehun's cock, being stuffed on both ends.

The ecstasy around his prostate is too much, and so he comes hard with a yell, gripping Jongin and Sehun's bodies while he orgasms. Cum keeps spurting out of his dick like a fountain while Jongin and Sehun also release inside of his asshole, painting it with white. His thighs finally give in, kneeling on the floor as Jongin and Sehun beat their meats to their finish right at his face. Opening his mouth extra wide, Baekhyun tries all his best to catch their combined semen, slurping and lapping the liquid possessively. Some has manage to drip on his eyelids and nose, meanwhile some also speck on his hair.

"Ugh... So good," Baekhyun groans, alternately licking and rubbing the two veiny cocks across his dirty face like he's a kitten. Sehun and Jongin who are still standing, are back to ravishing each other's lips with tongue and teeth while they grind their dicks against Baekhyun's face below them.

"Who's up for another round?" Baekhyun asks.

The two maknaes laugh, raising their hands proudly.

After their shower fucking, the three individuals occupy the bedroom, still in a horny state. Baekhyun plops himself on the bed, lying flat on his stomach. He widens his butt cheeks using his hands so that Jongin can deeply penetrate his hole from behind. He feels the younger's broad chest grazing against his back as Jongin fucks him deeply. He endures the fact that the dancer is heavy squishing him below.

"Ahhh, Baekhyun hyung! Your ass feels so goddamned warm and juicy," Jongin compliments, pounding Baekhyun's peachy ass which bounces everytime he thrusts hard, "Damn, I could do this all day!"

Sehun evil-smiles, now readying his hardening cock and stroking it into its final form as he watches the breathtaking sight.

"Babe, spread your legs," he commands Jongin, kneeling on the bed as he mounds the other male's butt like a bread. He naughtily teases a finger in, and he so fucking adores it when the muscles clench around his digit. "Keep on fucking Baekhyun while I also fuck your ass, you dirty whore."

"Sure, baby... Mnnggh... Put your cock in my ass as I fuck our pretty Baekhyunnie. You want that. Right, hyung?"

Baekhyun moans, "Yes... Do it... Do everything!"

In his position below, Baekhyun can greatly feel the vigorous impact of Sehun's powerful thrusts from up above, that everytime Sehun fucks Jongin, Jongin is fucking him as well. Jongin must be loving his position right now, considering he is getting his entrance fucked while also fucking an ass, too.

"I... I wanna ride Sehun's cock... Please... Let me do it..." Baekhyun breathes his request, so the youngers comply, adjusting all their positions so that Sehun is now sprawled on the bed and Baekhyun is placed on top of him. "I'm gonna bounce up and down your dick, Sehunnie."

Sehun smiles up to him lovingly, "Of course. Do what makes you happy."

Grabbing Sehun's dick that has entered Jongin earlier, Baekhyun sucks on the head first to have its musky taste. Contented, he rises and aligns its leaking tip to his own excited hole. He goes down on it fast and hard, earning a loud moan from Sehun, and causing him to grip on his waist rough enough to bruise.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sehun! Your cock is hitting my prostate so good!" Baekhyun cries as he cants his hips up and down Sehun's long cock buried inside of him. He allows the younger to thrust up too, while he grinds down his ass deliciously.

"What a beautiful scenery," Jongin admires, now widening Sehun's knees apart so that he can access the youngest's tight entrance. With enough lube and spit, he finger-fucks Sehun using four digits until he is well-prepared to welcome his rigid shaft. "Babe, do you feel my cock in your hole? I'm gonna fuck you now!"

Holding Sehun's legs up, Jongin roughly thrusts into him, extremely drilling his cock right into Sehun's asshole that has the male screaming in intense pleasure. Sehun squeezes the bedsheet with his fists and arches his back, while Baekhyun continues fucking himself down into his dick.

"I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come!" Sehun wails, releasing his load inside Baekhyun's asshole and filling it entirely. "Ahhhh, fuck!"

"Me, too!"

Baekhyun climaxes next with a drawn-out cry, enjoying Jongin's large hand jerking his dick off into its edge. He bends his body like a gymnast, coming all over Sehun's chest as he thrusts into Jongin's fist around his throbbing length.

"Fuck, I'm close!"

Jongin orgasms last, fucking his own cum in and out of Sehun's spent hole until it's slick, gross, and wet. His love juice sloshes out, dripping on the mattress as he feels Sehun's body tremble against his touch.

All sweaty, exhausted, dizzy, and fully covered with cum, the three of them catch for their breaths as they stare up at the ceiling. Chest heaving, Baekhyun is the first one to laugh, followed by Jongin and Sehun.

"So, this is how if feels like to be a part of you, too."

Sehun and Jongin exchange knowing stares, smiling at that remark. They scoot closer to the oldest hyung, kissing him on both sides of his mochi cheeks--- Jongin on the left and Sehun on the right.

_Smooch._

"Well, that is kind of sweet," Baekhyun giggles, raising his both arms and putting them around Jongin and Sehun's necks for a semi-hug. "Ah, I feel loved."

"Baekhyun hyung," the two maknaes call in unison.

"What?"

Sehun and Jongin let out a confident smirk, staring down at both of their cocks coming back to life.

"How about one more round? Can you still do it?"

"We're still horny."

Eyes wide, Baekhyun laughs nervously as he gulps at the sight of their monstrous cocks. He is slowly backing away and slipping himself out of their embrace.

"Uhm... Well--- oh my, look at the time!"

Sehun grabs his foot, laughing maniacally, "Where are you going, Baekhyun?"

Jongin cages him inside his arms, "Stay here with us. We need your love, Baekhyun."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Baekhyun screams out loud when Sehun and Jongin hold his legs in place while he tries to escape. "Oh my god! No more! Stop! I can't anymore! I'm out of cum!"

"He's really cute," Sehun snickers, nudging his nose against Jongin's for an eksimo kiss.

"I know right," Jongin whispers back as he ruffles his hair affectionately.

"No, Jongin! Not the lighstick, it still hurts, you know!? Don't touch my cock yet, Sehun! Hey! I'm still sensitive! Ahhh! Help me! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!!!"


End file.
